The present invention relates to a valve, and more particularly to an inlet valve for a water tank.
Normally, a ball float is pivotally connected to the inlet valve of a water tank by an extension rod to control the water flow into the water tank. The water volume of the water tank is fixed and can not be changed. Besides, a relative large space is required to accommodate the inlet valve and the extension rod.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore described disadvantages of the conventional valves.